


Birthday surprise

by plikki



Series: Taste the truth [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M, Identity Reveal, Kiss Reveal, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Adrien is torn between feeling elated and mad when he and Ladybug get roped into a game of Seven minutes in heaven on his birthday. Telling her about his crush doesn't seem to be such a big mistake when she kisses him, but he has no way of knowing that even more things will be revealed as a result of this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Taste the truth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670104
Comments: 28
Kudos: 216





	Birthday surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So you know I love kisses and reveals, but most of all I love combining the two into one. So this series needed an update. Yes, I decided to just throw Ladrien and all the birthday cliches together and stir. Enjoy!

Adrien decided that he definitely didn’t like surprises. On his previous birthday, Nino had surprised him with a birthday party which was a disaster since his friend was akumatised. This year, the party wasn’t a surprise, but the guest of honour was. 

He couldn’t believe his eyes when he saw Ladybug arrive. He’d panicked, thinking there was an akuma again and trying to find a way to transform and help her without being suspicious. 

He couldn’t believe that his friends had decided to ask her to come to his party. He didn’t know why they would do such a thing. He was sure he’d kept his infatuation with his partner secret as best he could. But the even bigger mystery was why she’d agreed to come in the first place.

She was smiling shyly and waving so she didn’t seem to act as if someone had forced her to do this. She’d apologised for not having a present for him and of course he’d let it slip that the biggest gift for him was having her there. He’d wanted for the ground to open up and swallow him whole but he had no way of knowing that the worst was yet to come.

When they were shoved together in his bathroom, because apparently they were too cool for the traditional closet, he thought he was going to die. This was it, Ladybug was going to hate him for being part of this. His first instinct was to try and do damage control.

“I’m so sorry,” he said after the nervous mix of smile and grimace they’d shared. Since it was his ridiculously big bathroom they were in, he had room to pace so pacing he was. “I don’t know what possessed my friends. They shouldn’t have asked you to come.”

“I’m happy to be here,” came her timid reply. 

“I really appreciate it. But I know how much you insist on keeping a superhero professional. You’re the best at this and to be forced to do something as ridiculous as to come to my birthday party… I’m really sorry.” He might be overstepping the mark here and saying too much, he realised, but when he turned back to her she was looking at him with a surprisingly fond expression.

“I could have said no, you don’t need to worry about this,” she said. 

Adrien wanted to believe her but he really had no idea why she’d done it. She was the one who insisted that they use their powers only for superhero business. What in the world could make her abandon her typical reasonable nature and do this? Something about him? 

“Well, this is still too much,” he said, gesturing around him. Who the hell played games like Seven minutes in heaven anyway? He was turning 15, not 13! “We’ll just have to wait a few more minutes. I’m sorry that you have to be stuck with me here. I don’t know how they figured out my crush on you but it’s still no excuse for…”

It was only when she gasped that he realised what he’d said. He was taking it back from earlier -  _ now _ was a good time for the ground to open up beneath him. He couldn’t believe he’d said that. He just stood there, looking at her horrified. 

“You-you have a crush on me?” She asked, the expression on her face too close to shocked. Why was she so surprised? She knew how amazing she was, right? He could have come up with an excuse, waved it off as a celebrity crush or something. But he was too honest for that, especially when it came to her.

“Yes,” he mumbled, looking at his feet. He steeled himself, preparing for the blow of yet another rejection.  _ Happy birthday indeed.  _

He was surprised to see another pair of feet stop next to his. Spotted feet. He looked up in astonishment to see his lady with a very different expression from what he expected.

“I think this was enough talking for now. We’ve wasted enough time,” she said before moving even closer. She couldn’t mean what he hoped, longed, needed to be true, right? 

But there she was, cupping his face and pulling him down so his lips met hers. He panicked for a second because it was happening, he was kissing Ladybug! But then he practically melted under the touch, his arms moving on autopilot and pulling her against him. 

Maybe he was dreaming. There was no other logical explanation for the heavenly sensation he was experiencing. It felt like all the Christmasses and birthdays and all other holidays rolled into one with a bow on top and presented to him. It was the sweetest, most amazing feeling in the world to finally be able to kiss the girl that he loved. 

Maybe he had some luck on his side after all since nothing calamitous like bumping her nose with his or worse, clashing their teeth together, happened. It was impossibly soft and sweet and not awkward at all for a surprise kiss. 

When his lady pulled back, he expected to see the same awe he felt written on her face. He didn’t expect to see her look as shocked as she’d been by the revelation of his crush. 

“You… you can’t be... “ She said, her eyes wide as she took a step back. Maybe she was regretting the kiss already? He had no idea what he’d done wrong but he felt his heart sink. 

“Ladybug,” he said, instinctively reaching towards her. It was his turn to be shocked when she grabbed his hand and lifted it to her face, staring at his ring. Oh dear, it couldn’t be!

While all the worst scenarios were running through his head, she surprised him even more by laughing out loud. 

“It’s you, of course it’s you, kitty” she said, the endearment going straight to his heart. But he couldn’t enjoy it, because he was expecting her to just pull the ring off his finger. Was this going to be the end? After all she knew who he was and he didn’t know what he’d done wrong, but it was too late anyway. Instead, her hands closed around his with a surprisingly gentle touch before letting it go. 

“I can’t believe I rejected you for you for so long,” she continued, shaking her head. It took him a second to catch up, but when he did, he gasped. 

“It was me all along?” he asked, surprised to have found his voice. 

“Why else do you think I kissed you?” she said, her cheeks turning a lovely pink colour. 

“Wow,” was all he could say. Then he remembered something else. “How did you know?” 

“I’ve kissed you before, Adrien. This is not something I’d forget easily.” 

He didn't believe he could feel more, anything more after the kiss and her confession. But there was something about her admission, that she remembered kissing him before, that made him immeasurably happy. 

“Don’t let it get to your head,” she warned him. He just grinned at her and she groaned. 

“Ok, we can’t have more than two minutes left. Let’s use them wisely,” she suggested then. He expected to be interrogated or something, not for her to rise on her tiptoes and kiss him again! He felt more inclined to agree with  _ Happy birthday  _ after each kiss. Maybe this would be his lucky year!

Afterwards they were dragged out of the bathroom by his unsuspecting friends, while they were both trying to act cool. Of course she left soon after that because pretending was excruciating for both of them. 

He was already on cloud nine when his bodyguard arrived with a late guest.

“I’m sorry I’m late, Adrien,” Marinette told him. There was something different about her, something he couldn’t place about the way she was looking at him as she handed him his gift. Or the way she hugged him and then whispered in his ear:

“You’ll get the rest of your kisses later.”

When she pulled back, grinning, he already knew. It was her, his lady, with the promise of more kisses. This was really the best birthday, with a party he intended to end as soon as possible so he could enjoy his biggest present.


End file.
